Mais que ?
by Tia127
Summary: Un cri retentit dans le silence de la nuit. Toutes les personnes présentent dans le manoir se précipite vers la source. Mais devant la porte, tous se figent. OS - R27


OS : Mais que … !?

Ohayo !

Déjà je suis toutes nouvelles sur le site. Voici donc ma première fanfiction sur KHR. C'est la première fois que j'écris, n'hésitez pas à me dire mes fautes et à me laisser des reviews.

Les fautes d'orthographes sont courantes, n'hésitez pas à les signaler si vous avez la foi, je comprends tout fait si vous avez la flemme de le faire aussi, aucun soucis avec ça, sa ne va tuer personne.

Ceci est un OS R27, j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Ciao !

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Katekyo Hitman Reborn !

* * *

En Italie, au sud de Rome, de nombreuses villes dormaient tranquillement dans la nuit fraîche. Le silence régnait en maître, tous les habitants chez eux profitant de leurs lits.

Une seule exception se fit entendre dans cette douce nuit, provenant d'un manoir situé dans une forêt entre toutes ces agglomérations : un manoir abritant une famille mafieuse, plus exactement la plus puissante, la famille Vongola.

Ce bâtiment était immense. Constitué de 2 parties, il semble qu'il puisse accueillir un régiment entier : plus d'une vingtaine de chambre, plusieurs salle de bain, plusieurs salon de discussion, des bureaux, quelques salle de jeu, ainsi qu'un immense jardin avec piscine, terrain de Baseball, ring de boxe, spa et jacuzzi. Bref un paradis en lui-même.

C'est au cœur de cette résidence que vit donc les Vongola, plus exactement la dixième génération. La nuit avait commencé calme mais bien vite, quelque chose, ou plutôt un cri, brisa le silence de la nuit.

Le cri provenait de l'une des nombreuses chambres situées au 3ème étage. Instantanément, la maisonnée entière fut réveillée et était alerte alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la personne à l'origine, qui n'était autre que le boss de la dixième génération, le Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

7 personnes furent plus rapides que les autres : en moins de 5 minutes, ils étaient devant la chambre de leurs boss et amis, ce sont les gardiens. Tous étaient tranquillement en train de dormir alors qu'ils avaient entendu le cri, et l'entendre pouvait signaler n'importe quoi, surtout quand ils sont la cible de nombreuse attaque mafieuse tous les mois.

Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans la chambre, le plus avancé stoppa tous le monde, soudainement très attentif au bruit dans la chambre. Ce dernier est Gokudera Hayato, gardien de la tempête et bras droit du Vongola Decimo.

-Attendez, murmura-il aux autres.

-Que se passe-t-il Hayato ? demanda doucement celui sur sa gauche.

Cette personne ci est Yamamoto Takeshi, gardien de la pluie, et bras gauche du boss. A ses cotés se trouve un jeune homme semblant plus jeune que les autres, nommé Sawada Bovino Lambo, gardien de la foudre.

\- Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu Haodera ? demanda le jeune.

\- Taisez-vous, j'essaye d'entendre ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur, dit Gokudera avec un fond de colère dans la voix.

\- Nufufu, on espionne Tsunayoshi-kun et on ne l'aide pas ? demanda une tête d'ananas.

\- On devrait aider bossu, Tempête-san, dit la deuxième tête d'ananas.

Ces deux personnes sont les deux demi-gardiens de la brume, Chrome Dokuro, et Rokudo Mukuro. A leurs cotés se trouve le gardien des nuages, Hibari Kyoya.

-Hn, je vais te mordre à mort pour nous arrêter Herbivores, déclara-t-il, ses tonfas sortis.

-Oy Hibari, arrête de te plaindre à l'extrême ! Déclara le plus doucement possible le dernier gardien, Sasagawa Ryohei, gardien du soleil.

Alors que le gardien de la tempête allait encore leur répéter de se taire, un bruit derrière la porte les figea tous. En effet, un gémissement leur vint directement dans les oreilles. Tous rougirent directement alors que d'autres arrivaient. Mais en voyant leurs visages, les autres firent tous automatiquement demi-tour, comprenant la situation.

Les gardiens voulurent alors s'éloigner mais la discussion titilla la curiosité de Mukuro qui se pencha contre la porte. Hayato rougit et voulut le réprimander mais Mukuro devint soudainement sérieux et lui fit signe de faire la même chose.

Alors un par un, les gardiens mirent chacun une oreille sur la porte.

Derrière, ils pouvaient entendre leurs boss pleurer lentement en gémissant. Ils ne savaient pas grand-chose mais l'entendre ainsi les poussa à veiller près de la porte.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent sa voix se manifester, accompagner d'une autre connu mais dont ils n'arrivaient pas à remettre sur une personne.

-…Arrête, tu me fais mal…. Dit-il avec un soupçon de douleurs dans la voix.

-Maintenant que j'ai commencé, je ne vais pas te laisser t'échapper.

Un autre gémissement fendit le silence et les gardiens rougirent tous en entendant ce son si sexy.

\- Pourquoi as-tu même songé à me réveiller avec _ça_ !? Tu sais tu aurais pu me lever avec douceur en me murmurant de doux mots puis me demander si on pouvait le faire !

\- Tu aurais refusé de le faire maintenant Dame-Tsuna.

-Oui, tu aurais pu éviter de te jeter sur moi comme ça. Ça fait tellement mal quand on n'est pas préparé ! Hn…

Les gardiens devinrent aussi rouges que des tomates en entendant ceci, mais la situation exigeait qu'il reste pour savoir qui... est avec leur précieux boss alors que tous cherchent ses convoitises depuis maintenant 7 ans.

Une aura noire se développa au fur et à mesure des pensées des activités dans la chambre. L'air devint étouffant alors que les voix continuaient de converser normalement.

\- Va moins vite….. Mon corps…. Hn…. Me fait mal…. Dit le brun en haletant entre chacune de ses paroles, ce que les gardiens interprétèrent comme des gémissements de plaisir.

\- Tu devrais arrêter d'être aussi bruyant, tu vas réveiller tous le manoir si tu continue.

-C'est toi qui m'a réveillé avec ça ! Je suis à peu près sur que tous le manoir est déjà réveillé ! Aie !

\- Arrête de te plaindre et profites, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je viens te voir, dit l'autre avec une voix séductrice.

\- Effectivement et c'est pour ça que je préférerai me réveiller avec des baisers à la place de cette méthode brutal et sans pensées pour mon corps ! Et arrête de promener tes mains de par tout, tu profites de moi là !

\- Je fais ce que je veux avec ton corps Tsuna, tu m'appartiens après tout.

Tout à coup, alors que les gardiens commençaient à s'énerver encore plus, un silence se fit entendre, attisant la curiosité des espions.

Un cri de peur se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte alors que des bruits de lutte se faisaient entendre en fond.

\- Non, dit Tsuna d'une voix mortellement sérieuse, une pointe de peur derrière.

\- Oh que si, je ne vais pas te laisser partir sans avoir fait _ça_, dit l'autre avec une intention perverse dans la voix.

-Tu peux rêver. Je n'ai rien dit jusque là mais ça, jamais.

Des bruits de plus en plus inquiétant se firent entendre de l'autre côté alors que les gardiens s'inquiétaient de plus en plus.

\- Non ! Arrête je t'en supplie, dit Tsuna avec une voix suppliante de l'autre coté alertant les gardiens maintenant sur leurs gardes.

\- Je suis toujours allé au bout de tous ce que je fais Tsuna, ce n'est pas pour tes yeux de chiots que je vais te laisser partir.

\- NON, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça, supplia le brun.

Les gardiens se regardèrent entre eux et décidèrent par un accord silencieux de rentrer dans la pièce, qui que ce soit avec leur boss. En plus, ils voulaient tous se venger de la personne qui a osait toucher leur ciel.

Avec un décompte silencieux, Gokudera enfonça la porte en sortant ses armes, les autres derrière lui avec leurs armes aussi.

Cependant, ils ne s'attendaient pas à tomber sur _ça_. Ils s'attendaient à les trouver dans des positions compromettantes mais ils trouvèrent à la place un homme avec un fedora jaune maintenant en place Tsuna, rougissant et torse nu, contre son lit avec dans les mains… des bandes pour épiler.

Reborn, puisque s'est lui, se retourna vers eux avec un sourire sadique et dit d'une voix tranquille :

\- Chaos, vous avez mis du temps à rentrer dans la chambre. Je vais devoir revoir votre entrainement pour que vous interveniez plus vite. En attendant, voulez-vous aussi que je vous épile ?

Et quand il dit ça, il arracha celle sur le bas ventre de Tsuna, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, des larmes perlant au bord de ses yeux.

Les gardiens pâlirent à cette déclaration et vue, et le plus rapidement possible, ils sortirent tous en trombe, regagnant chacun leur chambre.

Reborn sourit satisfait, puis se tourna vers sa proie, et lécha les larmes en le caressant le plus pour le détourner de la douleur.

-Chut, mi amor, c'est fini.

\- Ca fait quand même mal Reborn… Murmura le brun en se calmant.

-Bien, maintenant que c'est fait, je vais pouvoir bien profiter de ta peau douce, déclara le hitman numéro 1 avec un sourire sadique, laissant ses mains traînaient le long du corps du plus jeune, et donnant un baiser sauvage au plus petit.

\- Reborn ! hurla Tsuna en enfonçant sa tête dans la chemise de son amour en rougissant.

Ce qui se passa dans le chambre ensuite restera dedans mais le lendemain, quand tous le monde fut dans la salle à manger, Tsuna arriva en boitant, Reborn derrière avec un sourire satisfait. Les gardiens rougirent en voyant le couple, ayant abandonné tous plan de vengeance en sachant que leur boss appartenant au hitman numéro 1.

'_Il faudra que je pense à marquer Tsuna au niveau du cou pour montrer à qui il appartient' _


End file.
